robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Wars (Film Series)
'Moon Wars '''is a series of seven films released between June 2010 and 2017. Directed by Endpoint, the series has been rebooted with the release of the short film, Synods , and continued with the releases of The Future Soldier , and The Future Soldier: Retribution . History The first film, Moon Wars, was released in June of 2010 in two parts. The sequel, Moon Wars: Revenge of the Zombie King, was released from November 2010 to March 2011 in three parts (one of which had to be described). The third film, Moon Wars: The Evolved , was released from March of 2011 to July of 2011. The fourth film, Moon Wars: Return of the Zombie Prince, was released from October of 2011 to September of 2012 (with Part 6/Finale having to be described). The fifth film, Moon Wars: Zombie Planet, was released from September of 2012, to May of 2013. Three years later, the series underwent a ''major ''rehashing due to plot holes that interferred with the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe. The sixth film, Moon Wars: The Future Soldier, was released on July 18th, 2016. The seventh film Synods, a reboot of the entire franchise from Moon Wars to Zombie Planet, is planned to release in 2017. An eigth film, The Future Soldier: Retribution is planned to release in 2018. Moon Wars In ''Moon Wars, a group of friends are sent to the moon after strange green goo is found on a broken piece from Apollo 13. When they get there, they learn that the goo has made zombies, and they must fight them off in order to survive. Moon Wars: Revenge of the Zombie King In Revenge of the Zombie King, ''the friends from the first movie are being rewarded for their work against stopping a zombie invasion against mankind. However, the ceremony is interrupted by zombies and the zombie king, who is plotting to continue on with taking control of the world. Moon Wars: The Evolved .]] In ''Moon Wars: The Evolved, Skull is shocked to find that zombies have returned to Earth once more, yet more evolved and dangerous than last time. Being the son of the zombie king, The Zombie Prince initiates an invasion on earth in order to take it over. Sent by the FBI, Skull and his crew are sent off the fight the zombie prince who is the spawn of the zombie king and destroy him, only the zombie prince wants to kill skull for revenge, thus accumulating in a final battle between the prince and Skull. Moon Wars: Return of the Zombie Prince , created by TheFallen123.]]In ''Return of the Zombie Prince, ''an alien by the name of Drexen has come to help Earth after learning that idiotic thieves have reawakened the zombie prince. When Drexen gets there, he meets Skull and goes to defeat the zombie prince and ruin his plans. Losing men after a battle in Cairo, Skull soon learns that in the end, it's all come down to the zombie prince and Skull - head to head. The only problem is there is something coming to earth much bigger than the zombie prince. And as the big picture comes into view for Skull's team, it might already be too late. , created by TheFallen123.]] Moon Wars: Zombie Planet In ''Zombie Planet, ''Skull, Drexen and the rest of the gang head off to the fabled zombie planet after a kidnapping of an important scientist in order to save him, and defeat the new threat: the Zombie Lord. When they get there however, they learn that they are in for a surprise and they must come face to face with the zombies to decide whom is the better species, and who will rule Earth - The Humans or the Zombies? Moon Wars: The Future Soldier In Moon Wars: The Future Soldier, years after the events of Synods, Earth has established a well known military designed for extraterrestrial defense known as the 1st Terra Legion. Zane, a new cadet on the force tries to adjust to military life, when suddenly an underground threat hidden for many years surfaces, and it is up to Zane and his legion to stop their plans. However, things take a turn when they realize that the circumstances are much bigger than they seem, causing Skull to have to be unfrozen and enter the picture, and fight side by side with his son. Synods (Moon Wars Reboot) A specially trained unit is sent into space to investigate a consistent interference with equipment. After deploying, "Skull" and his team make a frightening discovery. The Future Soldier: Retribution When a Zane doppelganger goes on a murderous spree, it is up to Zane to find the clone and clear his name before a deadly bounty hunter closes in on him. Awards The 2013 Golden Noob Awards Trivia Category:Movie Series Category:2010 Series Category:2011 Series Category:2012 Series Category:2013 Series Category:2015 Series Category:2016 Series